Love, Relationships, Breakups, Marriage,and Other Jori Stories
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: A collection of the beginning and future of Jori
1. Chapter 1

Please dont go : Future Jori

I was through with Jade's shit I couldn't believe I wasted 8 years of my life with her selfish ass all she does is blame me for her fuck ups .About 8 months ago Jade had gotten herself caught cheating for the umpteenth time after she got super drunk at a bar and she tells me its my fault she cheated because If I was home she wouldn't have felt the need to go to a bar get wasted and sleep with someone like what kind of shit is I fell in love with Jade she was far from what she is now the person she's become now is a fame driven monster. Jade is one of Hollywood's finest she's an A-list celebrity and she's in high demand she's practically worked with everyone from Michael Bay to Steven Spielberg but she's also a drunk and a habitual is the day that I finally leave I rather be alone than stay another minute with her.

" Tori Baby im home" Jade says walking into our bedroom

" Whats all this? Are we having a garage sale?" Jade asked

" No Jade we're not" I said

" Then why are all your clothes every where you dont go on tour until next month" Jade says

" Im leaving Jade " I said

" Leaving and going where?" Jade asked

" Away from here and away from you im leaving you Jade" I said grabbing another suitcase.

" Your kidding me right that was real funny now put your shit away and follow me I have something to tell you " Jade says

" Did you not hear me im leaving your ass" I say

" Your not going anywhere Tori so just stop what you're doing and come on" Jade says

" Im serious Jade I don't want to be with you anymore all you do is hurt me I love you Jade I really do but I cant be with you anymore" I said

" So you're just going to throw 8 years away?" Jade asked.

" Are you serious? you threw 8 years away when you decided to cheat and lie to me all of the time" I said.

" I told you I was sorry Tori Jesus I was drunk" Jade says

" Yea i bet you were Jade because you're always drunk you have a serious problem and I pray you get the help you need but I have to go Ill be back for the rest of my things later." I said heading for the door.

" Tori please look I know I've fucked in the past and I realized how bad I've hurt you and I promise you I'll never hurt you again but please dont leave me " Jade says

" It's too late for that Jade I have to go I cant take another night of worrying if your off cheating or getting arrested at some bar so im going to go" I said heading for the door

" Im in AA" She says

" What?" i asked giving Jade a strange look

" All the nights you thought I was off cheating and drinking I was sitting in meetings" Jade says pulling out a green chip making my eyes go wide.

" Ive been sober for 6 months Tori and I swear i haven't cheated since the two times you found out about Tori im so sorry I hurt you I got caught up and I swear it will never happen again" She says getting on one knee.

" Jade what are you doing ?" I asked

" What I've should have done a long time ago Tori I've done alot to ruin our relationship over the years and you stayed throughout it all I know you want to leave but I cant let you leave me Tori you're my other half you complete me and I cant even fathom life without you by my side so im asking you Tori not to leave stay and be my wife and as long I live I promise to always love you and cherish you and never let anything come between us again" Jade says with tears rolling down her face.

I was stuck a moment ago I was ready to leave this woman and now all I wanted to do was hold her I realized at that moment that I loved Jade more than life Itself and I had fallen in love with her all over again I couldn't leave her I was going to stay and be her wife.

" Yes Jade Yes ill marry you" I said dropping my bags and running and jumping into her arms

" I love you Tori so much " Jade says

" I love you too Jade more than you'll ever know" I say kissing the raven haired girl.

Jade deepened the kiss kissing me passionately bringing me over to the couch laying me down I welcomed it because it had been so long since we made love

Jade straddled me and took her shirt off revealing those glorious soft globes that were covered by dark green lace she noticed the look of lust and hunger in my eyes so she reached behind her and unhooked her bra I was wasted no time latching on to one of the light brown nipples making Jade moan and throw her head back. I pinched and tweaked the other nipple while I continued my assault on her other nipple licking and sucking it to a fine point.

" Ahh fuck Tori " Jade moaned as I switch to give her other nipple the same treatment.

I layed Jade on her back and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear and stared at her glistening pussy for a minute before diving in and taking the first lick. Jade tasted like heaven and no matter how many times I've done this it always felt like the first time . Jade moaned and squirmed at the feeling of my tongues movements as it glided over her inner walls . I go up to her clit and blew on the hidden pebble before flicking it lightly with the tip of my tongue.

" Ooooh Tori" Jade moaned

I wrapped my lips around the nub and sucked gently and giving it little flicks making it come out of its hiding place . after I was done with that I went down to Jade's entrance gave her a seductive look when we made eye contact and plunged my tongue inside of her making her scream out .

" Ooooh shit Tori fuck!" Jade Screamed

I moved my tongue around the tight hole tasting the nectar that Jade produced .Jade started to grind onto my tongue trying to get my tongue deeper inside her so I obliged and stuck my tongue in deeper feeling the gush of nectar on my tongue I did that for a few more minutes before going back to her clit and plunging three fingers inside her

" Ahhhhh Fuck Tori Yes!" Jade Screamed

I suckled on her clit while my fingers pounded her insides Jade was close because i could feel her walls tighten around my fingers.

" Dont hold back baby cum for me" I say

And that was all it took for Jade to fly over the edge screaming my name as she came.

" Fuck Tori that was amazing now come here sexy so I can return the favor" Jade says with a wicked smirk.

I crawled on top of her and proceeded to kiss her passionately after a few minutes of tongue wrestling she kissed down my jawline down to my neck sucking softly at my pulse point before sucking harder and leaving her flipped us so that she was on top looking into my eyes before unbuttoning my shirt and racking her nails over my stomach and sides Jade knew it turned me on when she did that. Jade reached up and began to massage my bra covered breasts making my nipples hard I guess she could feel them because she reached behind me and unhooked my bra and pulled it from my body exposing my small but perky breasts she rubbed the pad of her thumbs over my nipples making them harder before latching on to one. There's no denying that Jade has a skillful tongue and now that it's pierced it makes everything feel so much better.

" Mmmm Jade" I moaned

Jade licked flicked and sucked my right nipple before switching to the left giving it the same treatment. After she was done she kissed down my chest ,sides, and stomach but stopped when she reached the top of my jean shorts she unbuttoned them and pulled them off of me leaving me in my light blue thong.

" God Tori you smell amazing but I wanna know is if you still taste better than I remember" Jade says pulling my thong off .

" You're just going to have to find out " I said

The first lick was slow and tentative like she was trying to rediscover my pussy and once she reconnected with it Jade became a beast her tongue went in every direction hitting every nuck and cranny.

" Oh god Jade fuck I love your tongue " I said

She continued her assault on my pussy before sticking three fingers inside of me and going up to suck on my clit it felt fucking amazing.

" Let go Tori cum for me " Jade says

" Ahhhhh Jade fuck im going to cum" I said

Five Four Three Two One blast off I came so hard I was seeing stars and when I opened my eyes Jade was staring at me and licking her lips getting what was left of my cum off of her face.

" Jade that was wow" I said

" Glad you enjoyed it sweetie" Jade says with a small smile.

After we talked about us and our future we went a couple more wounds before falling into a peaceful sleep.

3 years later.

Interviewer: "So Tori congratulations on you third album I had the pleasure of attending your listening party and I must say I like what I've heard so far."

" Thank you I really appreciate that" I said

Interviewer: So Tori I hear that you might be taking some time off of music to act is it true?"

" Yes it is actually i just landed my first role and its really great i get to star alongside my beautiful wife" I said

Interviewer: Wow that's amazing I actually interviewed Jade not too long ago how does she feel about you guys working together?"

" At first she was worried about us starring in the same movie because she didn't want anyone to think she pulled some strings to get me the role and it wasn't like that at all I auditioned like everyone else but forthe most part we're having a great time."

Interviewer: So you and Jade have been married for two years now can we expect any little Jades and Toris in the near future?"

" Actually sooner than you think " I said standing up and revealing my small baby bump

Interviewer: Omg congratulations Tori how far along are you ?"

" 3 months "

Interviewer: That is so great I know Jade has to be over the moon

" She is when we decided to get inseminated she said that i should go first since im not touring right now and since ive wanted a child for a very long time we got the procedure done and now im pregnant"

Interviewer: That's great and wish you and Jade all the best with your careers and the new baby.

5 years Later

"Dakota Michael West get in here now!" Jade yells to our 5 year old son

" Jade calm down he's only 5" I said

" Tori he got suspended how the hell do you get suspended in kindergarten?" Jade asked

Before I could answer our son who was the splitting image of Jade but with my complexion came walking in with his head held down and his hands crossed in front of him.

" Yes Mama ?" Dakota asked nervously

" Explain this to me son how do you get yourself suspended in kindergarten we are not sending you to that school for you to be a trouble maker now what happened?" Jade asked sternly

" I was painting and this girl named Emily came up and took it from me so I went to go get it back from her because you said stealing is bad so when I walked up to her to ask for my paint back she said get lost creep and poured paint on my head so I pulled out my scissors and cut off her pig tail" Dakota says

Jade's eyes went wide I don't know if it was because she was angry or intrigued by our sons behavior.

" Dakota how many times have we told you not to pull your scissors out at school why did you take them to school anyway?" I asked

" Mama always carries hers I just wanted to be like her" Dakota says sadly

" See the example you're setting for our son Jade?"

" Don't you put this on me I didn't tell him to take them to school" Jade says

" Did you forget you've been carrying your scissors on you since grade school he could've been expelled Jade for having sharp objects at school " I said

" So what do you propose we do Tori?" Jade says.

" Give me your scissors both of you" I said

" Do we have to?!" Jade and Dakota whined.

" Yes give them up" I said.

" The Jig is up kid" Jade says.

Dakota reached into his pocket and pulled out his blue dinosaur scissors and handed them to me. I kissed him on the forehead and looked to Jade who still hasn't departed with her beloved scissors.

" Jade? Scissors now" I say

" Fine" she says removing scissors from both boots, A pair sticking out of her jean pocket, One from her bra and a pair from her belt loop.

" Are you serious Jade why do you carry so many pairs of scissors?" I asked

" Always have to be prepared just in case some weirdo at the studio decides to steal my paint" Jade says winking at Dakota who laughs.

What am I going to do with these two.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding

I couldn't believe I was getting married today I was going to be Mrs. Beckett Anthony Oliver and we are going to live happily ever after just like we planned but I couldn't bring myself to be happy about that because the truth is I didn't want to marry Beck hell I didn't even love him the way he loved me yes I did care for him an awful lot but to me Beck wasn't the one the only reason I agreed to marry him was because my father thought it would be great for our careers to be Hollywood's power couple but I didn't want any of that shit I wanted her the girl who stole my heart the one who I truly belonged to I wanted Tori Vega and only her. I can hear our last conversation playing in my head.

Flashback:

" Jade I love you so much " Tori says

" I love you too Tori" I said

" Then be with me Jade leave Beck and be with me" Tori says

" Tori you know I can't do that" I said

" Why not?" She asked.

" Because it's complicated Tori" i said

" How complicated can it be Jade you don't even love him you're just leading him on and giving him false hopes" Tori said

"Tori it doesn't matter im marrying Beck" I said not really thinking but the hurt look on Tori's face showed me that I had just fucked up.

" Marrying Beck? Jade you told me we would get married now you renege how the fuck could you do this to me Jade ? I thought that you loved me but truth is I was something for you to do until Beck came home." Tori says

"Tori that's not true Beck is good for my image I want to be a star Tori and I cant do that if " I say but before I could finish what I was saying Tori cut me off.

" Your image ? So you're telling me that I wouldn't be good for your image what a load of shit Jade just say you're not ready to come out of the closet Jade that sounds better than Beck is good for your image I mean have you took a good look at him he's the poster boy of metro-sexualism but go head marry the fluffy haired bastard because I know the real reason you're just doing what your daddy told you to do break it off with me and marry Beck or he'll stop supporting you financially and because you're to chicken shit to stand up to him my father hates my lifestyle but I would never let him keep me from the one I love Jade" Tori says

Tori's right I am afraid of my father but I've dreamt of being an actress my whole life.

" Believe what you will Tori im marrying Beck and that's all there is to it " I said feeling my heart breaking with every word.

" Fine Jade have a wonderful life with Beck " Tori says walking away.

I don't know why I didn't stop her I guess I figured this was for the best.

End of flashback.

That was three years ago and I haven't heard from Tori since I watch her videos and interviews on television and hear her music all the time on the radio but that's all I have left of her I even heard she's dating a girl from a rock group called Twisted as much as it hurts me I would rather see her happy

" Jadelyn come on it's time" My father said as he took my hand and prepared to walk me down the aisle.

This was it the beginning of my new life with Beck as I took his hand and faced the preacher I knew it was the right thing to do but it felt wrong.

Minister: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of

Beckett Anthony Oliver and Jadelyn August West in holy matrimony, which is an honorable

estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and

this estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let

them speak now or forever hold their peace.

The room was silent and then ,

" I can't do this" Beck says shocking myself and everyone in the church.

" Jade I love you but I could never make you happy but I know who can I rather see you happy with someone I know you truly care for than to have to pretend to be happy but miserable inside with me" Beck says

Tears rolled down my face as he wrapped his arms around me and whispered " Go get your girl Jade" before letting me go and walking out of the church.

" Jadelyn what are you doing go after him" My father said

" Piss off dad" I said before running out of the church and hopping into the new car my father had purchased for Beck and I and zooming away to the Waldorf Astoria Hotel where I knew Tori was staying.

Inside Tori's suite:

" Tori I dont think I can do this anymore because it's clear to me that you're still hooked on your Ex whose marrying that guy today" Sasha said

" Sasha I told you im over Jade ok" Tori said

" No you're not Tori I can see it in your eyes you're still hung up on that girl but dont you think if she truly loved you she would of picked you instead of that guy she obviously didn't love you at all " Sasha said earning a slap from Tori.

" You dont know shit about Me and Jade so keep your fucking comments to yourself" Tori says realizing what she had just done.

" Oh god Sasha im so sorry i didn't mean that" Tori says.

" Fuck you Tori im out of here " Sasha says storming out of the room.

Tori walked over to the bed and plopped down on it and cried into her pillows.

" Fuck! To hell with you Jade" Tori says.

" I've been there Vega" I said making her turn around and look at me

" Jade? what are you doing here and in that damn wedding dress no less?" Tori asked.

" A wise man told me that he would rather see me happy than to play happy and be miserable with him" I said

" And what man was this?" Tori asked

" Ashton Kutcher come on Vega Beck said it He told me to go get my girl and that's what im doing" I said

" But what about your father Jade you know he would never approve of us" Tori says

" I know he wouldn't that's why I told him to piss off you were right three years ago Tori I was a coward and I have regretted not leaving with you every day since I love you Tori always have and always will" I said getting on my knee.

" Oh my god Jade what are you doing?" Tori asked

" What I should've done three years ago in that room instead of letting you leave Tori will you marry me?" I asked

" Yes I will Jade Ill marry you " Tori said

" I'm glad you didn't say no Tori " I said wrapping my arms around her.

" Why Not?" She asked with a giggle

" Because if you said no then we wouldn't be able to get married right here right now " i said

" Wait a minute right now you want to get married right now ?" Tori asked.

" Yup Padre get in here she said yes" I said waiting for the priest to walk in

" Omg Jade a priest really? " She asked

" Well technically it is my wedding day and just because the grooms have switched doesn't mean anything im not wasting this dress Tori " I said

" Haha wait a minute groom!?" Tori asked

" Well considering what your wearing you do look kind of groomish Tori " i said looking at Tori in her black button up and black leather skinny jeans.

" Shit I have to change " Tori says

" We haven't the time my love plus the priest is here" I said

" What about rings we're supposed to have matching bands right?" Tori asked

" Got that covered too sugar here now look sharp Vega we're getting married " I said grabbing her hand.

" Alright ladies are you ready ?" The priest asked

" As I'll ever be " I said

" More than ready" Tori says

" Alright dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jadelyn August West and Victoria Dawn Vega in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and this estate these two persons present come now to be joined" The priest said.

" Now Jade turn to Tori and repeat after me ,I Jadelyn take thee Victoria to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." He said

" I Jadelyn take thee Victoria to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part" I said Looking into Tori's teary Brown eyes.

" Tori now your turn" The priest said

" I Victoria take thee Jadelyn to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part" Tori said.

" Now the rings ladies " The priest said

" Got you right here Padre " I said taking out two gold wedding bands and handing one to Tori.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond

which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Victoria Vega

and Jadelyn West have made to one another. May both of you , who give them, and

who wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives" The priest said.

" Alright Victoria place the ring on Jade's finger and repeat after me Jadelyn I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." The priest said

" Jade I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Tori says with tears of joy rolling down her face.

" Jade you do the same" the priest says

" Tori I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." I said also crying tears of joy.

" By the power invested in me I now pronounce you wives you may kiss your bride" the priest says.

" Finally " I said pulling Tori to me and kissing her softly.

" Well my work here is done I wish you two all the love and happiness in the world" The priest said taking his leave.

" Well what do you wanna do now" I asked

" ? No Jade if im the groom you're supposed to take my last name Mrs. Vega" Tori says.

" Ummm Jadelyn August Vega yea not gonna happen Vega so we're using my last name" I said

" Or we could hyphenate it Vega-West or West-Vega" Tori says

" Alright I'll oblige you Tori West-Vega it is" I said giving her a warm smile.

" So does a honeymoon come with this hotel wedding?" Tori asked

" Sure does now pack your shit and lets go to the Bahamas the flight leaves in two hours" I said capturing Tori's lips in a sweet kiss.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Time Machine

" Jade im so glad you're here come on in you have got to see my new invention" Robbie says excitedly.

" This better be good Rob im missing the Twilight Zone marathon for this" I said

" Oh this is way better than the Twilight Zone" Robbie says

" I'll be the judge of that" I said

Robbie led me out to his garage where he had something hidden under a blanket sitting in the middle of it.

" What the hell is this thing ?" I asked

" Glad you asked Jade this is my new invention" he says unveiling it " It's a time machine"

" Seriously a time machine goodbye Robbie" I said heading for the door

" No Jade don't leave it seriously works come on get in" he says

" You really expect me to get in that ? you're out of your fucking mind Robbie " I said

" Come on Jade dont you want to know what your future holds?" He asked

" No not really " I said

" I'll give you 50 bucks " Robbie says

" Make it 100 and we've got a deal" I said

" Fine " he says handing me the money " Now sit down here and I'll start it up"

I sit down in the contraption and silently prayed that i wouldn't be blown up as the motor started.

" Alright now i'll just set this up and then off you'll go" Robbie says excitedly

" Robbie im starting to have second thoughts about this " I said

" Too late I already paid ya now what year would you like to go to" Robbie asks

" Uhhh 2025" I said

" Alright 2010 to 2025 alright you're all set tell me all about it when you get back" He said turning the machine up to full speed.

It shook so bad I thought it was going to explode but I didn't have time to worry about that because a white light surrounded me and I was shooting down a colorful tunnel and then everything went I awoke I was in bed under black satin sheets with a black and red comforter this was definitely my room I looked around and there wasn't a strange thing in sight and no horror movie and rock posters on the wall just black chester drawers and a flat screen mounted on the wall. The sudden sound of a shower turning off snapped me out of my trance and made me look towards the bathroom connected to the room and when the door opened the sight alone could have made my heart stop.

" Good morning sunshine"

" Vega?!" I said looking at the brunette clad only in a towel and I must say she looked damn good in it

" That's Me" Tori says

" What are you doing here Vega?" I asked

" Umm did you forget I live here with you and this is our home" She says

" Our home ? so you're my girlfriend?" I asked

Tori lets out a loud laugh and says " Yea Jade 15 years ago im so much more than that now im your wife and ive been that for the past 10 years Jade you've been working too hard you're acting really wonky" Tori says

" My Wife ? for 10 years? How the hell did you get me to do that Vega I've always been anti-marriage" I asked

Tori gave me a weird look and said " Well your not anymore matter of fact it was you who proposed to me dont you remember?" Tori asked

" Umm I think im having a temporary mind lapse you might want to refresh my memory" I said with my signature smirk

" Well since your obviously suffering from amnesia all of a sudden I guess I'll tell you It was our 5 year anniversary you took me out to my favorite restaurant and you were super nervous I got up for a moment to go to the ladies room and when I came back every one in the restaurant was down on one knee including you and then you pulled out the ring and proposed that was one of the greatest moments of my life" Tori says with a smile

" That's some romantic shit " I said

Tori laughs and says " Yea it is but those are the kind of things you do for me and that's why I love you so much."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her but before I could a light flashed and i was sucked back into the fluorescent lights and ended up back in Robbie's garage.

" What the fuck Robbie?" I asked

" Sorry Jade you were there over 30 minutes and I didn't want to risk you getting stuck there" Robbie says.

" Trust me I wouldn't have minded" I said

" Did you get the future you wanted ?" he asked

" I think I did I gotta go Rob" I said racing out of his garage to my car.

I had to go right a wrong if my future was going to come true. I pulled up in front of Vega's house and jumped out and raced to her front door and knocked and when the door opened Vega stood there clad in winnie the pooh pjs and her glasses.

" Jade what are you doing here?" She asked

" This" I said grabbing her face and kissing her with everything I had in me.

You see two weeks ago Tori told me she was in love with me and I was still afraid to admit my feelings so I've been avoiding her but thanks to Robbie's time machine I realized that I want my future to come true and I want to spend the rest of my life making Vega happy.

When the kiss ended Tori looked at me in complete surprise and I said.

" I love you too Vega"

2025

I woke up in bed and the sound of the shower turning off snapped me out of my tiredness .

" Good morning sunshine" Tori says

" Good morning Beautiful" I said to my wife of 10 years

" How are you feeling this morning?" Tori asked

" Great I have something for you" I said reaching into the drawer and pulling out a small box

" Oh yea what is it?" She asked

" Happy Anniversary Tori" I said pulling out a small locket

" Omg Jade it's beautiful Happy Anniversary my love" Tori says

" Open it" I said

Inside of the locket was a picture of us the night i proposed 10 years ago.

" I love it Jade and I love you" She says kissing me

" So where's my present Vega ?" I asked

" Come on and keep your eyes closed" she asked

" Alright" I said

I heard the door to the garage open and felt Tori pulling me outside.

" Are you ready ?" Tori says

" As I'll ever be" I said

When I opened my eyes I was in complete shock Tori had got me the 1971 remodeled Dodge Challenger from Vanishing Point signed By Barry Newman himself.

" Oh my god Tori I love it thank you thank you thank you" I said kissing her all over her face.

" Your welcome wanna take it for a test drive " She says

I grabbed the keys and Tori and I hopped in taking off down the Hollywood Hills Im going to have to seriously thank Robbie one of these days.


	4. Chapter 4

Now You'll Never Leave Me

I was surrounded by darkness and the sounds of dripping pipes were all around me it was definitely a scene out of a horror movie. The sound of footsteps were coming closer and I silently prayed that who ever it was would just spare me and let me go. With each approaching foot step my heart beat sped up and I started to panic and then the lights came on and I was face to face with the love of my life who I thought was dead.

" Hello Vega did you miss me?" Jade asked

" Oh God" I said

" Not quite Vega" Jade says

" Jade ? but how ? you died in that tunnel the rescue team never found your body" i said

" Well first of all im not dead I'm very much alive and the rescue team were idiots because I was laying in the marsh just outside of the tunnel so while all of you fucks were rescued I had to find my way through that god forsaken jungle to the nearest hospital" Jade says

" Why didnt you just come back Jade where have you been for all these years?" I asked

" Watching and Waiting Vega" Jade says

" Waiting for what?" I asked

" You silly you said we'd be together forever remember or did you forget?" She asked

" I didn't forget Jade" I said

" Oh but you did Tori you told me you would never love anyone more than you loved me but now you're engaged to that bitch Connie but I can't let you marry her Tori that's just not going to happen " Jade says

" You can't be serious Jade" I said

" As a fucking heart attack you belong with me Tori til death do us part" Jade says with a menacing smile.

I was scared out of my mind I didn't know what Jade would do to me down here she was far from the girl I had fallen in love with she was now a crazy deranged woman who was hell bent on getting me back

" Jade if you love me you'll let me go" I said

" Oh no your not pulling that shit on me you're not going anywhere we belong together Tori and together we're going to be" Jade says

Jade pulled me out of the chair I was bound to and picked me up caveman style and led me to the entrance of the tunnel and once we were out Jade threw me in the backseat of her car and buckled me in still bound and hopped in the driver's seat and drove off I was scared shitless I didnt know where were going and what Jade was going to do to me. After an hour of driving we pulled up to a mansion like house and Jade pulled into the driveway and go out walking up to my door, opening it, and pulling me out and dragging me to the front door. She opened the door and hit the light switch making what seemed every light in the house come on.

" Welcome home baby" Jade says

As I looked around I realized that this was the house Jade and I looked at before Connie and Morris took us to the trails near the tunnel she actually bought it.

" Are you hungry Vega ? I know you must be by now" Jade says

" I could eat" I said

" Alright now if i untie you you're not going to do anything stupid are you?" she asked

I shook my head no. She untied me and took my hand and led me to the kitchen which was absolutely beautiful I could tell Jade had spent a lot of time fixing the place up.

" Sit over there Vega while I whip something up" Jade says

I did as i was told and sat down at the dining room table which gave me a clear view of Jade in the kitchen.

" The house looks really nice Jade" I said to make small talk.

" Thanks it took me a year and a half to get everything just right" She said

" Jade why didn't you just come back after you got out of the hospital?" I asked

Jade slammed the pot onto the stove and looked down as if her irritation levels were rising.

" I did come back Tori I came back to my own funeral and I came back to my lovely girlfriend fucking and getting engaged to the bitch who tried to kill me that's what I came back to" Jade says

" Jade Im sorry if I knew you were alive I would have never done that I was alone and I missed you so damn much I needed comfort" I said

" So you fall into the enemy's pussy for comforting reasons? I should have saw this coming Connie wanted you I could see it in her eyes everytime we hugged or kissed she would turn green with envy but most importantly I should have paid attention to when she was turning on the water in that tunnel she made sure you and Morris got close to the entrance I bet your lover girl didn't tell you that my foot was stuck and I was trying to get it out when she turned that fucking water on and running out" Jade said

That's when realization kicked in when I asked Connie where Jade was that day she said Jade was right behind her and when I said I was going back in she told me not to but I went in anyway and that's when I was knocked down by all of that water Connie tried to kill Jade and my dumbass fell right into her trap.

" Oh my god Jade I remember I was looking for you when Connie ran out I went back in to try to find you and I was knocked down by the water and Morris came and dragged me out along with the rescue team" I said

" She took you away from me Tori but now you're here and there's no way I'm letting you leave me again" Jade says

" Jade you can't keep me against my will " I said

" You know what that bitch did to me and you still want to go back to her?" Jade asked voice filled with rage

" No No Jade I'm not going back to her I could never forgive her for what she's done to you but right now baby you're hell bent on revenge and I dont want you to do anything crazy so before we can go back to where we were I want you to get some help" I said holding on to her face and kissing her softly.

I had to admit I missed kissing Jade her soft plump lips always made me weak and when she deepened the kiss I didn't pull wrapped her arms around my waist the way she used to and my hand tangled in her hair and I got lost in everything that was Jade and I welcomed lifted me up and layed me down on the table never breaking our kiss and then she looked into my eyes with a look of love and pure lust and I pulled her back into a kiss Jade deepened once more and I grabbed a hold of her black button up and ripped it open exposing her lacy bra covered breasts I moaned at the sight and pulled the shirt off her body Jade reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head and unhooked my bra and pulled it from my body i did the same with hers and that's when I noticed the scar over her heart and she looked at me with a weary look I kissed the scar and pulled her back on top of me feeling the warmth of her skin caress mine a feeling I've yearned for for 4 years I could never allow myself to feel this way with Connie. Jade kissed down my jawline down to my neck and sucked at my pulse point before sucking harder and leaving her mark like she used to I arched into her when she began kissing and nipping at my collarbone before kissing the top of my breasts I moaned and once she latched on to one of my nipples I lost it only Jade knew how to pleasure my body this way I arched into her mouth and gripped her hair keeping her in place. She switched over to the other nipple giving it the same unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off along with my underwear and began stroking my clit I was soaking wet and I wanted Jade now I reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear and I pulled her close to me laying back down on the table spreading my legs so that Jade could climb in between them lining her pussy up with mine I threw my head back as she began to rock into me our moans filled the room and our screams of pleasure reverberated off the walls we came in sync with eachother before getting up and heading to the master bedroom where we continued our love fest. I fell asleep in Jade's arms and I felt complete for the first time in 4 years but I couldn't stay I had something I had to do first before I could come back to Jade. Around 3 in the morning I slid out of Jade's arms and out of the bed I slipped my clothes on careful not to wake Jade up I blew her a kiss before leaving the room I snatched her kiss off the counter and walked out of the front door and ran to the car and started it up driving back to home.

Jade's POV

I opened my eyes to find Tori gone shit she played me son of a bitch I had to go find her and Connie and break their fucking necks. I jumped out of bed and got dressed and I went into the kitchen to get my keys when I realized they weren't there oh the little bitch i thought to myself no worries I ran to the garage and hopped on my second baby my all black Yamaha FJR 1300 Es . I grabbed my helmet and revved up the engine taking off to Tori and Connie's apartment. I pulled up with with the intent to murder them both but when I got to the front door I heard a muffled scream. I kicked in the door and what I saw threw me for a complete loop Connie was bloody and tied to a chair screaming through a gag If I wasn't so shocked I'd be really impressed by this.

" Hi Baby you like?" Tori asked

" Vega just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked

" What does it look like im making her pay for what she's done to you for what she's done to us" Tori says

" It doesn't matter anymore Tori because we're together now and no one is going yo tear us apart again now let her go" I said

Tori reluctantly went over to Connie and removed the gag and Connie spewed out blood and says

" You Bitch! I should have drowned you along with her you worthless bitch I hope you rot in hell the both of you" She says

I had a murderous look in my eyes but it quickly turned into complete terror when Tori embedded a pait of sheers into her throat. Connie's body twitched as the blood poured from her neck.

" Tori let's go now!" I Screamed

Tori ran over to me with the sheers still in hand and we ran outside where I hopped on my bike and Tori hopped in my car and we raced out of the driveway and down the road. so many things were going through my mind Tori my Tori had just killed someone for me. The further we got away from that house the more I felt as if I was going to be sick. I pulled into my garage and Tori into the driveway once we were parked we ran inside the house.

" Tori what the fuck ?" I asked

She was silent and looked away from me. I think she was in shock.

" Tori what the hell were you thinking killing her like that If someone finds her we're going to Jail" I said

" I did it for you Jade now no one can take you away from me again " Tori says

" I understand Tori but what you did was wrong you're looking at some serious time here" i said

" Not if they never find me for all they know it could have been a robbery gone wrong considering i ran sacked the house and plus i had gloves on so there's no fingerprints tpo identify me as the killer" She says

" We never speak of this to anyone Tori if they us we don't no anything about it comprende" I said

" You have my word " She says

A year later.

It was our wedding day Tori and i had finally tied the knot and the search for Connie's killer had long ceased turning it into a cold case I still wonder if the cops will ever put two and two together but for now im enjoying life with my new wife.

" Jade baby can you come here for a moment " Tori says

" What's up babe?" I asked

" I was just going to say now that we're married nothing could ever come between us " Tori says

" Of course babe" I said giving her a sweet kiss

" And just to make sure you'll never tell anyone about what went on at Connie's house I have a little surprise for you" Tori says reaching into her bag.

My eyes went wide at the sight of the pistol Tori was holding What the hell was she doing and before i could ask Tori pulled the trigger and 3 bullets went into my chest killing me dead as a door nail. Tori put my lifeless body into the deep freezer and took one last look at me before saying.

" Now You'll Never Leave me"


	5. Chapter 5

She's in control: Jori

Tori's Pov

Another Saturday detention thanks to Jade's big mouth. I mean it wouldn't kill her to keep her mouth shut every once in a while but what makes it worst is that she always drags us down with her. I was the first to arrive so I took my seat in the back next to where Jade usually sat and pulled out my note book. I started finishing the lyrics to a song that I was writing when the familiar stomp of combat boots on the ground made me look up. Jade in all her dark glory was standing in front of my desk with that stupid sexy smirk of hers.

" Salutations Vega" Jade said

" Salutations to you too Charlotte" I said with a smirk

" Very funny Wilbur now where's the rest of your little barnyard friends?" Jade asked

" I don't know Templeton but here comes dickers so get in your seat" I said

Jade scoffed and took her seat.

" Alright asswipes the rest of your little friends along with your weirdo teacher got food poisoning from that new restaurant on Sunset last night so they won't be able to join you for detention today so keep yourselves busy and stay out of my way especially you West so you can be out of here by 12" Dickers said

I looked over at Jade hoping that she wouldn't say anything to piss him off and surprisingly she didn't.

" Alright enjoy your Saturday ladies" Dickers said walking out of the library.

" Let's go Vega" Jade said

" Go where?" I asked

" We're getting the fuck out of here Vega Dickers isn't coming back and the dumb fuck forgot to collect our phones " Jade said

" Fine but where are we going?" I asked for the second time.

" Back to mine no one's there now bring your ass or I'll leave you here" Jade said heading towards the back of the library.

I shook my head and grabbed my stuff and followed her. Last Saturday detention we discovered a secret passage way that led from the library out to the parking lot and of course Jade took advantage of that knowledge. We made it to the parking lot unseen and walked over to Jade's car. Once we were in she put the key in the ignition and sped out of the parking lot. We made it to Jade's house in record time even though her crazy driving terrified 3 dogs and probably gave an old man a heart attack. Jade parked her car and told me to get out so I did as I was told and followed her up the path to her front door. Jade unlocked and opened the door and told me to follow her upstairs. We walked into her room and Jade closed the door behind us.

" Alright Vega do you want to watch a movie I'll order some pizza " She said

" Sure but nothing scary " I said

" Whatever" She said grabbing her phone out of her gears of war bag.

While Jade ordered the pizza I took the initiative to look through her dvds and find us something to watch. I picked The House because I haven't seen it apparently Jade is Will Ferrell fan.

" The pizza will be here in 15 you can start the movie if you want" Jade said

I nodded and started the movie but out the corner of my eye I could see Jade pulling off her t-shirt leaving her in a sports bra. God Jade was sexy wait what ? Where the hell did that come from. I couldn't believe I was having those sorts of thoughts and about Jade of all people. I was snapped out of my thoughts again when I heard the zipper on Jade's jeans being pulled down. My heart started beating really fast and I felt my face grow hot what the hell was happening to me?

" Hey Vega the pizza is here can you run downstairs and get it while I change my pants here's the money" Jade said

I stood up and turned around to face her but when I did I was met with an image that almost made me faint. Jade was standing there in a sports bra and a black lacy black thong that left nothing to the imagination. My mouth went dry as I looked her up and down but when I reached her face she had that damn smirk on it.

" Like what you see Vega?" She asked

" Umm no" I said in a shakey voice

Jade smirked and walked towards me placing the money in my hand stopping to whisper in my ear.

" Well that's unfortunate " She whispered before walking into her bathroom

What the fuck was happening to me? I thought before running downstairs to get the pizza.

Jade's Pov

I walked into my bathroom smirking my ass off because I knew the affect I was having on Vega. I knew exactly what I was doing when I decided to bring Vega back to mine because you see I've developed a sexual crush on Tori and I would definitely like to explore it but I was going to have to work hard in order for her to let me do what I wanted to do. So while Vega grabbed the pizza I jumped into the shower. After washing my hair and body I got out, threw on my new Victoria's secret Lacey bra and Lacey boy shorts set, blow dried my hair and straightened it, put dark makeup around my eyes ,and threw on my black satin robe.

" Jade come on the pizza is getting cold !" Tori yelled to me

" Coming" I said spraying my Haiku perfume in between my exposed cleavage

I opened the door and walked into my bedroom.

" I see you started without me Vega" I said

" You were taking to" Vega tried to get out but paused when she saw me

" What's the matter Tori?" I asked in a seductive tone

" You know what Jade I think I should get going" Tori said

" Why is that Vega?" I asked walking towards her

" Umm because I just realized I have a project to do yea a project so I'll just get going" Tori said trying to get up but I pushed her back down on the bed.

Vega stared at me wide eyed as I stepped back and untied my robe revealing what was underneath.

" You still want to leave Vega?" I asked

She shook her head no much to my excitement.

" Jade what's all this about is this some sick joke to embarrass me with because if it is you should stop right now" Tori said

" Tori you talk too much" I said capturing her lips

At first she was in shock but after a while she got into it. Vega's lips felt so soft I don't think I could ever get tired of kissing her. I took it a step further by licking her bottom lip asking for entrance which she accepted. Fuck Vega was a good kisser every time her tongue battled mine for dominance it would send shock waves through my body. I needed Vega and I needed her now.

" Tori ?" I asked breaking the kiss

" Yes Jade ?" She asked almost breathless

" I need you to take off your clothes including your underwear you can leave your bra on if you like but I would prefer if you didn't" I said

" Are you serious?" She asked

" Vega listen this right here this is happening I want you and I'm hoping you want me too" I said

Tori looked away from me for a minute while she took everything I just said into consideration and before I knew it Tori had snatched me and threw me down on the bed. I looked at her as if she had lost her mind but when I realized what she was doing I smirked. Tori was removing her clothes and when she got down to her bra and underwear she stopped.

" Vega I thought I made it clear that I wanted you completely naked" I said

" Jade listen I know what you said but I want to let you know that if we're going to do this I want to be in control" Tori said

What in the hell was going on here? Vega wants to be in control? Well come to think of it this could be a good thing.

" Alright Vega go head" I said thinking Vega would get nervous and give all the control back to me.

That didn't happen though Vega surprised the hell out of me when she snatched my robe, boy shorts, and bra off and the way she looked at me with that predatory look my god it turned me on. Vega kissed me all over my body and left hickies on places she would only see. She drove me crazy when she latched on to one of my nipples I had never felt like this before she took her time and pleasured my breasts equally before descending down my body. I was moaning like crazy when her mouth finally touched my pussy. She licked, sucked, and flicked my clit making it come out of it's hiding place before she trailed her tongue down to my entrance. I practically jumped out of my skin when she pushed her tongue deep inside of me. I rode the shit out of her tongue as it kept hitting my g spot I could feel my release building up and without warning three fingers were rammed inside of me.

" Holy shit Vega Ahh" I moaned out

" No more Saturday detentions Jade" Tori said

" Oh God ok Vega whatever you want" I moaned riding her fingers

" No more talking back" Tori said

" Yes oh yes Tori no more talking back" I said

" and lastly never underestimate my control skills Jade " Tori said

And that was all she wrote I came so hard that I was seeing stars and every bit of energy I had left in me was gone and before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep. I woke an hour later and Vega was gone but on my nightstand there was a note

Dear Jade,

If you're reading this then you're probably awake and wondering why I'm gone well my mom needed me so I decided to head home even though I didn't want to leave you but unfortunately I had to and um same time tomorrow and bring the bag of tricks you keep hidden in your closet.

Xoxo

Vega

I smiled oh yea Vega is definitely in control.


	6. Chapter 6

A Thousand Times Over: Jori

Tori's Pov

The stage was set and I was getting ready to perform but I really wasn't ready because I didn't want to face her. Her being Jade West the love of my life and the one who broke my heart and shattered into a million pieces. Now she was in the audience with Cat whom she's fallen hopelessly in love with.

" Tori are you ready?" Andre asked

" Ready as I'll ever be" I said following him behind the curtain

The announcer went on stage and got ready to announce me. I took one more look at Jade before taking a deep breath and walked on stage and grabbed the mic.

" This is dedicated to the one who broke my heart" I said catching Jade with a smirk

" Que the music Andre" I said

The melody came in and I began to sing.

"I gave you everything that every girl says she wants

I cooked, I cleaned, I ironed your jeans, I was the one

I would listen to you when you sound stupid

Treat you like a winner even when you're losing

Now you got me feeling like shooting Cupid

Cause you did me wrong"

Jade's smirk faltered and I continued to sing

" So when you come running back from the past you'll be out of time

Because I'm done with your ass, you know that you is out of line

And if you ever move on to another one that you find

I hope you fall and you break your heart like you broke mine" I sang

Jade let go of Cat's hand

"Cause baby we're over A thousand times over Ain't no do-overs It was nice to know you But this love is over A thousand times over I hope the next girl you love ends up fucking you over A thousand times over" I sang

Jade's eyes began to water.

"I did say everything that every girl says she needs I need your heart, I need your time, your loyalty Can't believe you caught me out here looking stupid I'm the one that held you down when you was losing Now you got me feeling like shooting Cupid Cause you did me wrong" I sang

Cat tried to get Jade's attention but she was rejected .

" So when you come running back from the past you'll be out of time Because I'm done with your ass, you know that you is out of line And if you ever move on to another one that you find I hope you fall and you break your heart like you broke mine" I sang

Jade could no longer hold back her tears letting them fall freely.

"Cause baby we're over A thousand times over Ain't no do-overs It was nice to know you But this love is over A thousand times over I hope the next girl you love ends up fucking you over A thousand times over "Can't believe you've done this when you know it's all I wanted Said I'm done, I'm done Early in the morning, got me tossing and turning Thought you was the one, the one Even though, I been down since long ago You been wrong, acting like you on the low I can't figure out what it is but I'm through With you Cause baby we're over A thousand times over Ain't no do-overs It was nice to know you But this love is over A thousand times over I hope the next girl you love ends up fucking you over A thousand times over" I sang

Jade ran out of the auditorium leaving Cat behind as I finished my song. The audience applauded and gave me a standing ovation but I didn't care I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Even though I sang how I felt about Jade and I's relationship it didn't make me feel better and after she ran out of here a part of me wanted to run after her but I couldn't. This was all so crazy. I left Hollywood arts and headed home and when I pulled into my driveway I noticed that Jade was sitting on my porch. I got out of my car and walked over to her.

" What are you doing here Jade?" I said

" I wanted to see you and tell you that I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you Tori I was dumb and afraid and I want another chance" Jade said

I waited 6 long months to hear this but I knew it was only a matter of time before she did it again.

" As much as I love you Jade we're over I won't allow you to hurt me anymore I gave you everything and you only gave me bits and pieces so go back to Cat because I'm done" I said

Jade looked at me as if I just killed her bunny but she nodded and went to her car. Watching her walk away was the hardest thing in the world for me to do but it had to be done. I walked into the house and headed to my room. I laid on my bed and rerealised how happy I felt because Jade and I were over a thousand times over.


	7. Chapter 7

Love everlasting: Jori

Dear Tori:

I knew you were mine from the moment our lips met in a passionate and sensual kiss in the janitors way your body melded into mine ,the way your fingers tangled into my hair, and the soft moan of my name dripped from your lips. You belonged to me the night you held my hand and told me everything would be ok when It was time for me to break it off with Beck and let him know of my true feelings and when you held me as I cried when he told me he felt the same for someone else. I knew right then and there that you were the one for me the one I could trust with my heart , mind, and soul. I remember our first official date you looked so beautiful and the looks you were giving me made my heart skip a beat. That was the night I asked you to be mine and mine alone. The first couple of weeks of our relationship were hectic we were in the middle of finals and we barely had time for eachother but once we were all done I tried to spend every waking moment with you. The first time we made love was right after our first fight I went into a jealous rage over Mark Jenson flirting with you and I made you cry I was so broken up about it that I showed up to your door practically begging on my knees for you to forgive me and when you did you led me by my hand and up the stairs to your room I'll never forget that night you made me a woman and I made you one too we were each other's first and it made it all the more special. I remember our first break up you called me insensitive and I told you that you were being a brat you told me to get out and that we were done I said fine and stormed out of your house I cried myself to sleep for a week. When we finally got back together I told you that I'd never let you go again and I meant it. Our first year anniversary came and I bought you a promise ring with our initials carved into it. I promised you that I'd never leave your side and that one day I'd make that promise ring a wedding ring. Our senior year was finally here and I remember you were going crazy with all of the new plays and show cases you were starring in. I remember assuring you that you were amazing and this is what you were born to do and then we'd have sex and you'd calm down haha. I remember the song you sang for me at the full moon jam the song was so beautiful I ran on stage and swooped you into my arms letting the whole school know how much I was in love with you that was one of the happiest moments of my life. We graduated and spent the whole summer preparing ourselves for college life and then we were off to were young and on our own in our cramped one bedroom apartment but those were some of the best times we shared. Our sophomore year of college is when my acting career began and I had to leave you for 6 months to shoot I missed you tremendously and wished I could be there with you. When I came home we celebrated and that's when we got the news from Andre that JJ Wright wanted to sign you to a record contract. My bright shining star I always knew you would do great things baby your first album reached number 1 on the pop charts and you toured like crazy. College life was hard for a while because we had so many projects to do but we still managed to graduate and right after that you became Mrs. Vega-West in a small chapel with all of our friends and family there to bare witness . After my 3rd movie came out I bought us our first was so big I remember us riding hoverboards all around it. At 23 you had already had 3 platinum albums one being a collaborative album with Andre and you had gotten over 4 Grammys. At 24 I had written, produced, and directed 3 horror movies earning me a golden globe and a couple of screen actors guild was also the year I gave birth to our daughter Troy Elizabeth Vega-West after getting the procedure done. I was over the moon and then you decided to expand our little family 1 year later giving birth to our twin boys Jaden Austin Vega-West and Jordan Andrew Vega-West. Those two were so rambunctious and they drove their sister crazy. Tawny Egan Vega-West came Christmas day 2 years later I remember going into labor right before we opened presents which pissed the kids off but they were beyond happy to meet their baby sister. We took sometime off to raise the kids and then it was back to work. Troy was 6 the boys were 5 and Tawny was 3 when they starred alongside myself in the lifetime movie "Pure Hearts" I played a single mother who was going through a terrible custody battle you know typical lifetime shit. Troy fell in love with acting after that. A few months later she starred alongside you in a coming of age story playing the younger version of you I was so proud of my girls. The boys were more into music Jaden learned to play the piano and the guitar and Jordan learned how to play the drums, guitar, and the violin all before they turned 8. I remember taking them to the MTV video awards to see you perform and when you pulled them on stage to sing your latest hit I cried our babies have the voice of angels just like you. More years passed and now our babies are teenagers can you believe it baby we have a 17 year old, two 16 year olds, and 14 year old we're getting old babe haha. Ooooh I can't wait for you to get home I miss you soo mucchhh well I gotta go honey Troy's new boyfriend is here and I figure I'll scare him before you get here

Love always and forever

Jade.

Tori smiled as she read the heart felt letter from her wife and she couldn't wait to get home to see her and the kids. She really couldn't believe that she had a house full of teenagers who were just as famous as their parents. Tori sat back in her seat and smiled she would be pulling into the airport soon. After a short flight Tori was pulling into LAX . She grabbed her belongings and headed over to her car. After putting her stuff in the trunk she took off and headed home. Tori pulled into the gated mansion and parked her car. She was so happy to be home that she completely skipped taking her luggage inside. Tori slowly opened the door and smiled she could hear her eldest and the twins arguing even though she didn't condone it she really missed it.

" Dude I'm not letting you borrow my car the last time you borrowed it there were unexplained things in the trunk" Troy said

That made Tori laugh it made her think of the time Jade gave her a ride and a shovel was in the backseat.

" Aww come on Troy that was one time" Jordan begged

" No I'd give the car to Tawny before I'd give it to you or Jaden " Troy said.

" Awww I missed listening to you guys arguing" Tori said creeping up on her children

" Mom!" The two yelled in unison running up to her and hugging her tight.

" Hey my loves" She said

" Mom we didn't know you were coming home already" Jordan said

" Quite frankly honey neither did I" She said

" Tawny Jaden Mom's home come down" Troy said

And just like that Jaden and Tawny raced down the stairs to wrap their mom up in a tight embrace.

" Mom you're back" Tawny said hugging her mother tightly

Tori looked at her children they were the splitting image of their mothers. Troy looked so much like herself with Jade's bluish green eyes but Tawny was Jade's twin the boys were a perfect mixture of them both.

" Oh I missed you guys where's your mommy?" Tori asked

" Down in her study" Troy said

" Ok well let me go say hello" Tori said

Tori walked down the basement steps and walked up to Jade's study door. She opened it as quietly as she could before slipping in. She walked into the study /theater and saw her beautiful wife sitting in her favorite recliner nursing her coffee watching Nosferatu. Tori smiled and approached the chair.

" May I sit with you gorgeous?" Tori asked

Jade sat up abruptly realizing her wife had come home. The once Raven haired girl now a brunette hopped up and wrapped her arms around the woman who had stolen her heart all those years ago.

" Oh baby I can't believe you're back I missed you so much" Jade said

" I missed you too sweetie " Tori said giving Jade a quick kiss

After Tori told Jade all about her tour they both walked upstairs to have dinner with their children.

Troy made her mom's favorite chicken alfredo along with salad, and garlic bread. Tori chowed down almost immediately causing Jade and the kids to laugh.

" Hey don't judge me I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while " Tori said in her defense

" We can tell " Jordan said as he laughed

After finishing their meal Tori, Jade , and their children went into the theater room to watch Troy's new movie and by the end Tori was in tears. She just couldn't believe how much Troy reminded her of Jade when she was younger. Jade and Tori retired to their bedroom after making sure they're children were in bed even though they were old enough to tuck themselves in Jade and Tori still enjoyed doing it.

After Tori and Jade were comfortable in their Pjs they decided to get in some much needed cuddle time.

" I missed you so much Tori" Jade said kissing her wife on the top of her head

" I missed you too Jade and that letter you wrote me was so sweet" Tori said

" Why thank you honey you know It took me forever to get my feelings intact to write it" Jade said

" Awww how many pieces of paper did you crumble up?" Tori asked

" About 7" Jade said laughing along with Tori

" I'm still in shock about Troy's movie" Tori said

" Don't be the kid's a natural" Jade said

" I'm so proud of them Jade we definitely made some awesome kids" Tori said

" Well they awesome parents" Jade said with her signature smirk

" You know after all this time that smirk of yours still drives me crazy in a good way" Tori said

" Oh it does , does it?" Jade asked wiggling her eyebrows and throwing the covers over them making Tori giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade sing me a song: Jori

Tori just left the stage in Houston and all she wanted to do was go back to her hotel room and get some rest but above all else she wanted to talk to her girlfriend Jade who was filming a horror movie in New Jersey. Tori jumped into the car that was taking her back to her hotel room and listened to some new tracks that her bestfriend Andre sent her. The pulled up in front of the hotel Tori tipped him a 50 and rushed inside to her room. Once she was in she showered and threw on some comfortable pjs she got into bed and turned her computer on so she could Skype with Jade.

Tori sent the call and waited for Jade to answer. A few minutes went by and her beautiful girlfriend popped up on the screen.

" Hey Beautiful " Jade said smiling at Tori

" Hey gorgeous how did filming go?" Tori asked

" It went rather well we wrap in two days and I couldn't be happier how was your show babe?" She asked

" It was good the audience was amazing but honestly I'm ready to go home so I can be with you I miss you so much Jade" Tori said

" I miss you too baby I'm ready to sleep in our bed these hotel rooms are great but there's nothing like being in your own bed" Jade said

" Right Hey Jade?" Tori asked

" Yes my love?" Jade asked

" Can you sing me a song?" Tori asked

Jade laughed

" Aww Tori not this again " Jade said

" Come on babe" Tori whined

" Alright Alright but your singing with me" Jade said

" Ok " Tori said

Jade thought for a minute and then a smile came to her face.

" There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas

And your mind is missin', no offence, a screw" Jade sang

"None taken" Tori sang

"Still, whatever mess I land in Who is always understandin'? Nobody else but you" Jade sang

": Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewilderin And your values may be, so to speek, askew" Tori sang

"Gesundheit" Jade said

" Thanks" Tori said

"Who deserves a hero's trophy as we face each "catastro-phee"? Nobody else but you" Tori sang

"Nobody else but you It's just our luck We're stuck together Nobody else but you Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through" Tori and Jade sang together

"So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric" Jade sang

"And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo" Tori sang

" But when life becomes distressin' Who will I be S.O.S'in?" They sang together

"If you're havin' trouble guessing, here's a clue Though she seems intoxicated she's just highly animated And she's nobody else but" Jade sang

"Nobody else but you We've turned into a true-blue duo Hard times we've had a few" the girls sang

" Like we're thrown in the drink" Tori sang

"Like we're tossed out of town" Jade sang

"But when I start to sink, hey, I'd rather go down With nobody else but Y-O-U!" The girl belted out

Both girls broke out into fits of laughter.

" Awww I love you Jade" Tori said

" I love you too Vega but if you tell anyone I sung you a Disney song I'll never marry you" Jade said making Tori laugh harder

" Your secret is safe with me goof troop" Tori said making Jade laugh

The girl talked for a while longer before logging off and going to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Pushed Too Far: Jori

Jade's Pov

Have you ever pushed someone so far to the point of no return? I have, I turned the sweetest and most innocent girl into a monster. Ever since Tori Vega came to Hollywood Arts I've hated her. I hated her because she didn't have to work as hard as the rest of us had to secure our spots here. She was here by sheer luck and because her sister is an idiot. Everything was handed to her on a fucking silver platter while I worked my ass off every fucking day just to have little Miss Sunshine come in and shit on all of my hard work. I couldn't have that so everyday I ridiculed her, belittled her, and made her feel lower than the gum on the bottom of a shoe. I went too far way too far even for me. I had turned the girl who's smile once brightened up the whole room into a maniac. I used to be able to scare her with one death glare but not anymore Tori had become something lethal, crazed, and on the verge on frenzy. I might have been the bad seed but Vega is the fucking devil and it was all my fault. I had broken her and in return she made me her bitch. I Jade West The Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts was Tori Vega's bitch and there was nothing I could do about it.

The night I pushed Vega too far was during the rehearsal of the play she was putting on. I admit I was jealous and fueled by hate so I decided to sabotage the set. Vega was on stage practicing her lines when the strings to a prop I had cut with my scissors came crashing down on her. It wasn't made of anything that could physically harm her it was mostly made of paper mache but still it fell on her and the material covered her from head to toe. While everyone raced to help her I was laughing my ass off but when she looked up at me I stopped. Tori looked at me with so much hurt with tears filling her eyes and that was enough to stop my heart. After Sinjin identified me as the perpetrator Sikowitz made me stay after and clean up. After I had finished I headed to the parking lot and that's when I saw Vega leaning up against her car. So I decided to suck it up and go apologize because I just knew that she'd forgive me and move on from this but I was wrong.

I walked up to her and made my attempt to apologize.

" Vega" I said walking up to her

She ignored me

" Vega?" I asked again

This time she looked up.

" Look I apologize for the prop I didn't know that it would fall on you" I said

" Get in the car Jade" She said in a low voice

" Excuse me?" I asked

" Get in the car Jade" She said through gritted teeth

" Look Vega I came over her to apologize and since I did go ahead and forgive me so that I can get into my car and go home" I said with a smirk

" GET IN THE GOD DAMNED CAR JADE!" Tori screamed at me

I was completely taken aback by this Vega had never screamed at me before and honestly the look on her face when she said it scared the fuck out of me.

I nodded at her and went over to the passenger side of her car and got in. Vega got in on the driver's side and put on her seat belt before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

" We'll come back for your car later" Tori said before speeding out of the parking lot

" Where are you taking me Vega?" I asked slightly frightened

" Just sit back and shut up Jade" Tori said as she drove

Normally I would've torn Vega a new one for what she was doing but something in her eyes let me know that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Vega looked crazed and it caused panic to arise from within me. For the very first time I was scared shitless and I hated myself for always having to be an evil bitch.

Vega drove all the way to Mulholland Drive and parked her car near the cliff. Vega stared out of the windshield stone faced. The only thing I could think of was how stupid I was for getting in the car with Vega and letting her drive me to my potential death.

" What's the matter Jade scared?" Tori asked looking at me with a smirk

" Vega look I'm really sorry for everything so whatever you're planning on doing please reconsider" I said letting the fear I felt reflect in my voice

Vega smirked

" You are scared, who would've thought that big bad Jade West would be scared of little old Tori Vega haha don't worry Jade I didn't bring you out here to kill you" she said

" Then why am I here Vega?" I asked

" Because Jade I'm sick and tired of you thinking that you can keep doing things to me and go unpunished for it I try my hardest to be your friend and be there for you and all you do is shit on me" She said

" I apologize Vega sincerely " I said

" It's too late for that Jade you've pushed me to the point of no return and if I don't punish you for what you've done you'll do it again" She said

I just looked at her. She was right all she ever tried to do was be a friend to me and I rejected her out of the fear of her getting too close.

" Why Jade? What did I ever do to you?" She asked on the brink of tears

" I don't know Vega Jealousy, envy, fear I don't know why I keep doing the shit that I do Vega" I said

" You know why you keep doing the things you do Jade because you're a selfish, egotistical, spoiled little bitch who gets off on inflicting pain on others to escape that fact that your life is a piece of shit " Tori said with an glare

I was shocked but more stunned than anything no one had ever talked to me like this.

" So this is what's going to happen Jade after tonight you will no longer be mean or treat me like shit because as of now I own your ass" She said

I couldn't help the laughter that seeped out.

" You own me ? Hahaha no one owns me Vega and if you think I'm going to bow to you just because your feelings are hurt you have another thing coming fuck you Vega" I said

Big mistake because the next thing I knew Vega and reached over putting her hand around my neck and pushing me hard into the door.

" Fuck me Huh ?" She asked looming over me looking borderline psychotic.

I was scared and reaching for my scissors when suddenly they were dangling in my face.

" Looking for these?" She asked

My eyes widened as I tried to pry Vega's hand from my throat.

" Vega I swear to God if you don't let me go they'll be hell to pay" I said still struggling to break free of her grip

" Please Jade you're in no position to issue out empty threats and plus even if you tried you wouldn't be able to do anything to me I'm the daughter of a cop whose trained in all kinds of shit I would've kicked your ass before you had a chance to breathe on me" she said

Fuck she was right.

" Now what to do with you now hmmm" She said thinking to her self

" Vega please you're hurting me" I begged

That did it.

" Hurting you ? Isn't that what you've been doing to others your whole life hurting people physically and mentally." She said

I looked away.

Vega pushed my throat away making me bump my head hard against the door. I let out a hiss as I rubbed the back of my head. I looked at Vega who looked at me with an intense glare.

" Alright Vega you win I give what do you want?" She asked

" For you to feel what it's like to be treated like you're nothing like nothing you ever do is good enough but most importantly I want you to be my little bitch" She said

I looked at her wide eyed.

" And how do you think you're going to do that Vega?" I asked

" I'll show you " she said with a devilish smirk

I looked at Vega and noticed that her eyes had turned a darker shade of brown. They were filled with lust oh my God Vega was going to. Before I could get my thoughts together Vega had attacked my lips. I tried to fight her off but after while it started feeling way too good and I gave in. Vega licked at my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. She battled my tongue for dominance which she won but I didn't care at the moment because her tongue felt really good. Vega broke the kiss much to my annoyance.

" climb in the back Jade" Tori said

I did as I was told and hopped in her backseat. After I was settled Vega climbed in the backseat and loomed over me. Her eyes were clouded with lust and they were roaming over my body.

" Lay back" She said

I laid on my back the best that I could and waited on her next move. Vega smirked and ripped open my flannel pulling it off of my shoulders. She tore off tank top and used my scissors to cut my bra apart. The air hit my already hard nipples making them harder while Vega popped the button on my jeans pulling them down along with my thong.

" Mmm Jade you are sexy I see what Beck saw you now beautiful tits and a gorgeous pussy too bad your attitude is fucked up but we're going to fix that" She said

Tori spread my legs and without warning rammed three fingers inside of me making me scream out in pleasure and pain. She fucked me slowly before speeding up. My moans filled the car as Vega fucked me. I couldn't believe Vega was doing this to me she was fucking me without mercy or care.

" Oh fuck Tori I'm going to cum" I moaned

" Then cum" she said in a husky tone

Another flick of her wrist and I was blasting off but she didn't stop she kept sawing in and out of me. What the fuck was she doing?" She fucked me fast and hard making me cum again and again and again. Vega fucked me repeatedly not letting up at all. I had cum so many times I lost count. She was currently sucking and biting my nipples as she fucked me into another orgasm.

" Vega ahhh please no more I can't take it " I moaned out

Vega looked up at me letting my nipple go with a pop.

" Too bad" she said fucking me faster and harder than before

I moaned so loud as my upteenth orgasm erupted from within me and that's when everything went black.

When I woke up I was in my bed and extremely sore. I looked around my room and saw Tori asleep in my recliner. I looked at her and she looked innocent again. I realized at that very moment how extremely fucked up I was I drove the sweetest girl that I knew besides Cat to turn into a raging psychotic bitch who drove me to a cliff and fucked me until I blacked out. I had to make this up to her.

I picked Tori up bridal style even though I was still sore and placed her in my bed then I grabbed my phone so that I could call the families jeweler Darwin. After ending our conversation and making my purchase over the phone I hung up and went back into my room. When I walked in Tori was sitting up looking like she had lost her bestfriend.

" Vega what's the matter?" I asked

" Where did you go?" She asked almost on the verge of tears

I looked at her weird what was wrong with her?

" I just stepped out of the room for a bit but I'm back now" I said

Tori gave me a small smile.

" Can you come back to bed please?" She asked innocently

I smiled and nodded before walking over to the bed and climbing in next to her. Vega wrapped her arms around me placing her head on my chest eventually falling asleep. I watched her as she slept I was still freaked out by everything but I wasn't as scared but I knew I had to make it up to her.


End file.
